dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony
Tony is a mega fuckwad and restaurant owner, he owns Tony's Pizzeria, and is married to Mr. Big's daughter Vicky Big with whom he has children with brown hair. Biography Italian Ambition Born and raised in Italy, Tony eventually moved to DinerTown, where he started his own Pizzaria, where hunrgy patrons could come to eat a serving of Italy's fine recipes. Pizzaria Rescue Mr. Big, whom Tony rented the land under his restaurant from, was now demanding higher rent price and little time to do it in order to destroy his pizzaria so he could construct a Mega Multiplex Food Plaza over the lands of him and his friends Darla, Margarita and Toshiro. After helping Darla, Flo came in to rescue Tony's eatery and after finishing enough, they succeeded in sparing the pizzaria from Mr. Big's wrath. Tony & Vicky A long time later, Tony began a relationship with the Big family heiress Vicky Big, eventually, the two became engaged, and their wedding (planned courtesy of Quinn) was one of the biggest events of DinerTown history. However as in 'Avenue Flo', many problems began arising that threatened to put the wedding down. Eventually, these problems were sourced back to Vicky, who became confused as to whether Tony really loved her, eventually proving his love with an enormous pizza, Vicky was ready to get married, but a butterfly mishap left her floating for life in midair, she was eventually brought back down, and the two were married. The Honeymoon In Hotel Dash, Quinn began planning the honeymoon suite of a rundown hotel for Tony & Vicky, with Flo's help, the accumulated star bills were exchanged for various furnishings of the suite, leaving Tony & Vicky very happy to enjoy their honeymoon together. Special Delivery! In Avenue Flo Special Delivery, Vicky was pregnant with twins, but like their wedding, the pathway became full of problems and constant running. When Snookums ran away, Vicky set out to look for him and eventually discovered Snookums wanted to go to a pampered puppy party next door to where Vicky's baby shower was being held, Tony drove across all of dinertown and with Flo's help found Vicky, who was stuck in an elevator. Tony then brainstormed to use the babyshower gifts as a ladder to reach Vicky. After rescuing her, Flo & Tony had to wheel Vicky out into a car maze to find a hospital ambulance as her water broke. After her delivery, Vicky gave birth to 2 beautiful twins and Tony became a father. Tycoon Italian In DinerTown Tycoon, Tony teams up with other restaurants to push out the evil GrubBurger restaurant from DinerTown. His Pizzaria is located in Thyme Square. Personality Tony is a naturally friendly man, becoming a father and husband has taken it's toll on him, but he pushed through successfully. He is often protective of Vicky and make sure she's given everything she wants. Tony makes the best pizza in DinerTown and as a result gets lots of customers. Appearance Tony wears a white chef's shirt with a red collar around his neck along with a chef hat and lightly brown pants and shoes. He also has an attractive mustache and gorgeous blue eyes. Hhe has brown hair and is bald on the top. Relationships With Flo As one of Tony's best friends, Flo is there to help the Italian chef out with his problems, this is mostly brought to light in Avenue Flo, where Flo goes on to save the wedding and babyshower of Tony & Vicky. With Darla Darla is another of Tony's best friends, and they like to socialize frequently. Darla herself is just one part in saving the babyshower. With Vicky As Tony's wife and mother of his children, Vicky is one of the most important people in Tony's life. Vicky can be dominating on Tony and he likes to spoil her rotten and tries to provide for her and the children. Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Male Characters